


Pt. 1.) The Angel Falls

by the_tricksters_daughter_95, TheInkedOne



Series: The Damned Angel [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Mary Winchester, Baker Gabriel, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Novak, Club Owner Lucifer, Dead John Winchester, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is Nineteen Years Old, Gabriel is a Novak, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Law Student Sam, Lucifer and Lucifer Morningstar are twins, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Mary Lives, Mechanic Dean, Protective Lucifer, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Eighteen Years Old, Sam is amused, Singer Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, characters may be ooc, eventual destiel, lucifer is called luci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkedOne/pseuds/TheInkedOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabriel romance, where everyone is a bit ooc, Gabriel deserves all the love, Sam is a over grown puppy, Dean is a good big brother, and in a shocking twist... There are two Lucifers, and they're twins!!</p><p>So come along for a potential emotional rollercoaster ride, as we watch Sam and Gabriel fall in love and learn to love themselves as well. There will be hurt, but there will also be healing in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. 1.) The Angel Falls

May 5, 2013

"But Father-" Gabriel tried again only to be cut off by his father like the last three times he had tried to speak up. His father pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke in an exasperated tone of voice, "No Gabriel, you will be going to medical school and that is the end of it." He turned and left the house effectively ending the 'discussion'.

~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A short time later Gabriel pulled out a burner phone left to him by his older brother, Lucifer, before he left home five years ago. He took a deep breath and dialed the number to Lucifer's private line at his club. "Luci?" Gabriel whispered into the phone when the line picked up on the other end. "Gabe, what's wrong little brother?!" Lucifer asked worried about his favorite brother. "I'm about to board a flight to San Francisco." He sheepishly admitted with a small watery chuckle. Lucifer bitterly chuckled as he asked, "Medical school?" Gabriel made a noise of agreement. "When do you land?" Lucifer asked with a smile in his voice. Gabriel replied, "Roughly 9:45ish." Lucifer told him he would be there to pick him up, they said their goodbyes and hung up. As Gabriel took his seat he did something he hadn't done since his mother disappeared, taking his younger brother Castiel with her; he prayed. _**'God," he whispered the name in his mind as he stared out the window of the plane not seeing anything as it started to take off. "Please protect mother and Cassie from father. In your son's name I pray, amen.**_ '

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Gabriel's plane landed on time, after he disembarked he messaged Lucifer to let him know he had arrived. After a few minutes he got a reply saying Lucifer was in line about to reach the doors to pick him up. Gabriel was listening to music as he stood at the curb waiting for Lucifer to reach where he was standing, he surreptitiously surveyed the people around him; in doing so he found a young man around his age looking slightly lost. _ **'OK, Gabe... Think for a minute, it could be a ploy... Oh, fuck it-'**_ Gabriel thought to himself as he walked towards the young man. " Hi there, Moose. "

Sam wasn't surprised that Dean had forgotten that he was arriving today, slightly hurt, but not surprised _ **. 'How the hell am I supposed to find my way to Dean's house? Fuck! How am I supposed to pay for a cab to get there?!?'**_ Sam silently started to freak out when a voice sounded right beside him. Sam three and looked slightly down at the blonde young man, who pulled a sucker seemingly from thin air and offered it to him. "Thanks," Sam smiled as he took the offered sweets, "I'm Sam." He offered his name in exchange for the sucker.

Gabriel smiled as he pulled out another sucker and popped it inside his mouth. "It's nice to meet you Samsquatch," he pulled the sucker out of his mouth with one last long lick and offered a smirk, "I'm Gabriel." Gabriel offered his hand that wasn't holding his sucker.

Sam shook Gabriel's hand with a small chuckle and asked, "Samsquatch?" He shook his head with a smirk of his own. "That's a new one."

Gabriel gave a small sarcastic bow. "I aim to please." He said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Gabriel cut to the chase and asked Sam bluntly, "So, Moose.... Why do you look like someone told you Santa wasn't real?"

Sam huffed out a slightly bitter laugh. "My older brother forgot that I was arriving today and I've been standing here for an hour looking more and more like and idiot waiting for him to show up... He's probably either getting laid right now or working; potentially both knowing Dean." Sam muttered the last part not expecting Gabriel to hear him, so he was surprised when Gabriel chuckled.

Gabriel chuckled thinking of his cousin Balthazar. Gabriel saw that Lucifer was almost to where they were and he decided to make and impulsive decision, "Would you like a ride? You're welcome to wait at my brother's place and try to get ahold of your brother."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sam decided to not over think the offer and accepted before climbing into the back of Gabriel's brother's car. After introductions were made they drove roughly thirty minutes to club Styx. Sam followed Lucifer and Gabriel inside where he borrowed a phone to call his brother. ** <Hello?>** came the answer on the other end of the line. "You're a twat waffle and I hope you have a very good explanation for why you left me waiting for an hour at the airport. I was propositioned four different times!!" Sam hissed into the receiver. **< Shit! Sam, I'm sorry! I forgot it was today and I got roped into taking an extra shift because one of the guys quit.. Wait, where are you now?>** "I'm at club Styx, I got a ride from a guy who's nice; and don't worry I used what dad taught us about split second decisions." ** <I'll pick you up at 5? Or you could catch a cab to the garage?>** "Hang on.." Sam said to Dean before turning to Gabriel, who was lurking behind him, "Do you mind if I stay til about 5ish?" Gabriel gave him a thumbs up, so Sam turned back to the conversation with his brother. "They're OK with me staying til 5ish. God, it's middle school all over again." Sam said with a laugh which made Dean chuckle as well. **< I'll be there between 5 and 5:30.>** "You better be!" Sam taunted just to mess with Dean. ** <Bitch!>** came the automatic reply to which Sam responded, "Jerk!" Before hanging up the phone. Sam took a deep breath and turned to face Gabriel. "Not to take advantage of yours and your brother's hospitality but, do you have anything to eat?" He smiled sheepishly. "I haven't eaten since 5:45 this morning."


End file.
